The Final Halo
by silvanas
Summary: 1000 years after halo 2 the war with the covenant never stoped and now they are on what they call there final crusade is this the end for humanity and there last hope is the covenantes own weapon.rn(old title the final war)
1. the final crusaide

Chapter 1

disclaimer I don't own jack shit ok so no I don't own halo if I did I would have died and gone to heaven

Scene 1

Time heals no wounds

The covenant forces moved against the human outpost on omicron alpha as the covenant named it the covenant omega attack cruiser the truth and reconciliation VIII

Was docked at covenant attack base alpha and was re supplying the base with materials and defence capabilities.

Back at the human base

"Another year" the human said as he marked a base calendar the year 3552 January the first, on a second one he marked 1000 years of war with the covenant and on a third, he put flood and halo rings destroyed totally 500 years ago.

"Marines get ready for an attack on the covenant base in the mourning if we wait to long the defence grid there will be up" sgt Lorenzo said

"Sarge we got a count of 200 warthogs 10 scorpion tank mk4s and 10000 men ready and the guns on the warthogs are for most 150 are laser assault cannons and for the other 50 heskara cannons" (heskara cannons are like super powerful gauss cannons)

"Good lets move on out" Lorenzo said

Back at the covenant base

"General the attack transports wont be able to unload for 5 days and the ships gravity beam has overloaded due to the constant stress you are putting it through" the elite said

The general was wearing a black and gold suit of mk97 armour with built in weapon chambers that shrunk weapons and when he wanted them he said the weapon name and it re grew in his hand replied "I don't care about your excuses you have 3 days and I want the wall done in 2 days NO EXCUSES!"

"Sir" the elite replied

Just then the human attack force arrived and a battle ensued

"Translators on" Lorenzo said

All the marines turned them on and pulled out there mantis rifles (raid fire laser cannons) and started shooting

Just then 4 phantoms arrived and 8 shadows came from nowhere (obviously they came from somewhere but) they attacked and unloaded there troops witch tipped the balance of the battle in there favour and the human forces were overwhelmed until the scorpion tanks arrived then the battle became a stable conflict no one go the upper hand for 12 days they fought and no one got the upper hand until the covenant secret weapon arrived the stealth raid a tank that mixed speed and power the covenant mecha plasma cannons were on this tank 2 of them and 4 smaller auto guns to keep infantry off the tank while its big guns cut through the tanks then the ginacma (a huge tank like elite mech with an elite driving it) it has 2 guns with twice the power of the scarabs and cut the rest of the armour down

"MEN RETREAT!" Lorenzo said

All the human marines an and the heskara cannons saved all the survivors by keeping the ginacma off them along with all the other tanks.

Scene 2 decimation

Back at the base

"Over 8000 men dead all scorpions destroyed and only 14 warthogs left all heskara cannons, ok hear is the plan un mount the heskara cannons put them in defensive formation and I will call down the amber clad II to pick up the remaining men ok all guys get to work" Lorenzo said

5 days later after repeated covenant attacks

"This is commander Alexis keys of the amber clad II "(yes she is related to the keys from halo one and 2 her brother pilots the pillar of autumn II I did it to commemorate there family tho they aint real)

"We are here to extract your men from the surface we are landing now"

"Copy that" just then an explosion happens right at there base and all men are called to defend "land land land fast" then an explosion cuts there com link

"Land the amber clan now" Alexis said

the covenant were demolishing the men left and right the amber clad II came down and decimated them with the assault array it has

on loud speaker "all men get on the ship this is priority one and someone destroy all computers in the complex"

All the men ran to the ship and most of them made it just as the ship got passed the atmosphere the base blew up and the covenant had officially take over the first planet of what they called the final crusade (btw the covenant name all there giant campaigns as they start them even though they are always at war with humanity

"Wow that shows us one thing" Lorenzo said

"What's that" Alexis said

"they are serious this time this may be the final crusade"

cool music starts playing that duh duh duh duh dddd duh duh duh dddddd

And the ship fly's of into the distance and heads to earth via the jump thing that I will refer to as a space fold rupture

Well what do you think plz r&r and thx for your time and I not sure if that the right way of spelling covenant plz correct me if I do and halo rules


	2. the covenant are planing to use there ne...

The final war

Chapter 2

Scene 1

The end is nigh

Lorenzo: Alexis could you o any slower he said as the ship enter docking range of the space station chiro

Chiro station: this is chiro station you are clear to dock and have a pleasant stay with us

Alexis: is the pillar of autumn II docked

Chiro station: yes your brother is docked hear currently

Alexis: ok thanks for the info

Lorenzo: were you expecting him to be here

Alexis: yea he told me I had to come because he had some top-secret stuff he needed to tell me

Lorenzo: then the less I hear the better

Alexis: probably

Automated voice: dock complete ship docked at chiro station

Alexis: well we better be going

Not long after Alexis is alone

James: Alexis

Alexis: James

James: were you followed?

Alexis: no

James: good what I am about to tell you is classified understood

Alexis: yea

James: ok the covenant have built an eighth halo

Alexis: what

James: an eighth halo they call it omega halo or halo omega

Alexis: and alone this ring does the same as the other 7 before it

James: no the other rings are gone so it won't have Enoch power to destroy on the scale

Alexis: then what is it James

James: it's a time portal they are going back in time to stop the turning point in the old war

Alexis: and let me guess we are taking our ships to try and stop them

James: yea that's the plan

Alexis: wow our Intel agency gets better or strategies get worse

James: what ever we go in 12 hours

Alexis: understood

12 hours later

chiro station: pillar you are clear to go

Pillar II: thanks chiro station

Chiro station: amber II you are clear to go to

Amber II: thanks station

Both ships fold and appear right near the ring as it begins to open the time portal

Alexis: this is it before the covenant ships enter we got to get in and warn the fleet of human ships

James: that plan is suicide only our ships will do anything to the hull of the covenant battleship

Alexis: yea but with the help of the fleet we may have a chance to do more damage than we could alone

James: ok now let's go lets see what time in the war they chose to change

Scene 2

A history lesson

1000 years ago

Master chief: commander the prophet is dead we won

Commander: good work son now pull out of there... wait oh sweet merciful god what is that

Just then the 2 ships the amber clad II and the pillar of autumn II came through the temporal rift crated by the ring

Alexis: commander you don't know me but I am hear to help me and my brothers ships are going to protect you from a covenant ship from 1000 years in the future like where our ships are from

Commander: so you expect me to believe you are from the future and a covenant battleship is about to came through the portal you did

Alexis: I know it sounds strange but it is the truth

Commander: well with most of the fleet down I don't have a choice join formation and attack the covenant ships when your supposed future ship arrives focus fire on that

Alexis: yes sir

James: wow you actual thought this through you have changed

Alexis: guilty... entering formation now

Master chief: can you pick me up first I am stuck on the ship

Alexis: sure I pick you up where are you

Master chief: I am on the covenant ship

Alexis: ok the big one

Master chief: yea the big one

A few moments later

Voice: dock complete

Master chief: thanks now lets get those covenant

James: the temporal portal is active again

A huge covenant battleship comes through the portal

James: Alexis this is what we are hear for lets get it

Alexis: Rodger

The ships all enter formation and fire on the battleship the only 2 ships that seem to be doing anything to it are the pillar and the amber II after a long battle with many casualties the covenant ship fell back

Alexis: fast we need to get in the portal with it or we will be stranded hear

Both ships hurry to the portal and make it just in time

Scene 3

What happened here?

Alexis: were through the covenant war fleet is converging on us its time to jump

James: agreed

The ships jump just in time and luckily it was the grunt shift so they weren't tracked

Back on earth

Master chief: where am I

Alexis: you are 1000 years in the future to you

Master chief: what

Alexis: you are in the year 3552

Master chief: damn and I am trapped here right?

Alexis: yes

Master chief: ok well I better get suited up with new armour new tanks new weapons and any additional training I may need

Alexis: I will see to it on space station chiro

Master chief: they rebuilt chiro

Alexis: yea it's the highest-level space station you will be able to get on

Master chief: ok then we leave in the morning looks like this war from what I heard is going badly

Alexis: yea it probably is

Master chief: where do I stay tonight

Alexis: you have crew compartment 2841

Master chief: ok see you in the mourning


	3. back in time again

Chapter 3

Scene 1

Mobilise and atomise

Master Chief: So is that the situation

Lorenzo: yes I'm afraid it is son

Master Chief: great so if the covenant do strike what's the plan

Lorenzo: classified to you for the moment

Master Chief: understood

Cortana: chief is that you

Master Chief: cortana

Cortana: yea it may be 1000 years in the future to you but I am just an artificial intelligence all I need are upgrades

Master Chief: true

Lorenzo: so if you 2 know each other well then this makes stuff a lot easier

Master Chief: what do you mean?

Cortana: your new suit needs an ai to fully work so I am going to be that ai

Master Chief: so now she can control aspects of my suit great

Cortana: and relay info faster I don't need to talk I can input the info straight into your head

Lorenzo: time to get installed

After the insulation presses about 10 seconds after

Master Chief: wow this is great

Cortana: yes this is nice I not been used as a suit ai

Lorenzo: yes the suit you have is1000 more efficient with cortana In it she can act as a second pair of eyes and activate 2 miniguns in your shoulder lades if you are attacked from behind

Master Chief: cool

Lorenzo: you 2 are to be stationed on the iron clad one of the most powerful ships in our fleet

Master Chief: specs for the ship

Cortana: ok iron clad 5 artillery arrays all of them containing Enoch power to make 500 heskara cannons look like dust 6 megaton cannons with lots of power in them 4 smaller megaton cannons to keep boarding craft away and many smaller turrets all over the hull

Lorenzo: chief in case you didn't know heskara cannons are hugely powerful cannons that make scorpion tanks from your time look week

Mc: got it

Note I am calling the master chief mc to save time that will let me make the story longer

The master chief looks out the window at the iron clad

Mc: cortana you didn't say it was over 2 times the size of a covenant battle carrier

Cortana: sorry

Later on the iron clad

Mike: hi I am captain mike I am captain of the iron clad and our mission is this we are to rendezvous with the amber II and pillar II we will enter formation there and destroy omega halos time portal to do this we will need to firstly go back in time to where the next incursion will happen and repel it then on our way back leave 7 megaton bombs when it closes the temporal energy when mixed with the megaton bombs will destroy the ring

Cortana: and as you forgot to say chief we will be going back to the time the prophet of regret attacked earth and you will need to go down to clear up and covenant things from the future

Mc: got it

Cortana: downloading all of the info I have on the covenant now

Download complete

Mc: ok let's go I know what to look for

Automated voice: in formation with the amber and pillar II jumping now

The ships jump through the portal

Automated voice: jump successful

Scene 2

The timeline changed... again

Mike: all ships attack the defence grid then get through the portal don't wait for the rest of us

The iron clad artillery arrays punched a hole in the shield grid and the megaton cannons did damage to the defence platforms making it easy for the amber and pillar to finish them off

Note I am stopping calling them the amber and pillar II it's annoying and takes time

Alexis: the amber is through

James: the pillar is through

Mike: the iron clad is stopping covenant ships go we will catch up

Both the amber and pillar get through the gate

Mike: ok the covenant ships are disabled lets get through that gate

The iron clad gets through the gate

Alexis: mike its bad they are here

Mike: they must have changed the destination to a few minutes before us

James: looks like all we need to do is destroy the covenant battle carrier as it looks like the Mac gun has wiped the old fleet out lucky for us

Mike: activate sensor dampers we don't want to be seen the timeline is as badly damaged as we want to get it

Mc: ok ready

Mike: ok your pelican is ready

Cortana: remember don't be seen by your past self ok then my past self will work it out and we will be in trouble

Mc: got it

Mike: you will be accompanied by 5 men we will give you a warthog with a heskara cannon on it at this time your past self will be fighting the scarab avoid the scarab at all costs

Mc: got it

Cortana: ok chief we have 20 mins before the scarab will be defeated don't take more than 20 mins or your past self my find us

Mc: got it

Mike: go now

Mc: Cortana I was wondering what happened if I never came to the future

Cortana: my temporal sensors indicate the ship you were on exploded and you died

Mc: then it's good I was brought to the future

Cortana: yes

Mike: your aporaching the highest concentration of future covenant tech ok get rid of it

Cortana: the ship that attacking it's the truth and reconciliation VIII

Mike: damn that's one mother fucking powerful ship we will nuke it when you finish taking the future covenant tech out

Mc: understood

The pelican land and the master chief jumps out with 2 laser SMGS and atomises the covenant before they know what hit them then his warthog dropped out and he began taking future covenant attack positions out

Cortana: its been 20 mins hurry up

Mc: ok

Just then the master chief from the present showed up

Mc: crap

Past mc: who are you?

Cortana putting on a different voice: we are Spartan 118 we were recently put up by the board to help but we got to report in now

Past mc: good luck in your next mission

The master chief drives off and the past mc drives in a different direction

Mc: that was close good thinking cortana

Cortana: thinks chief

Mc: glad they upgraded you with a vocal modulator

Cortana: yea for this mission they thought I may need it

Mc: you did

The iron clad uses all its artillery arrays and megaton cannons to destroy the truth and reconciliation VIII before it could fight back just after its destruction the master chiefs pelican arrives in the dock

Mike: ok all done hear lets go and remember drop the megaton mines

The ships fly in the gate and drop the megaton bombs in the gate and when they get out the gate explodes but doesn't destroy the eighth halo

Alexis: but what how

Mike: my scanners indicate that the gates explosion caused the temporal drives to go offline so we won't worry about the gate any time soon

Mc: good now we have some time

The ships jump back to chiro station and dock for repairs and shore leave on earth

Mc: so cortana what can my suit do with you inside it

Cortan: you know the miniguns so it can work as radar it has triple strong shield it has better reflexes and lots of other stuff like downloading info and all that ok

Mc: yea I want to see Mendoza I want to know If they still use the Mac gun

Later

Mendoza: no we use it as a small gun now we use the hilamas cannon now it's at least 1000 times more powerful we also use the mecha shield and the mecha generator to power the station we have 1000 Mac guns on the station and 120 megaton this station is very well armed ok chief now go get some rest you look tired

Mc: ok sir

And that's the end of chapter 3 ya chapter 3 chapter 3 chapter 3 yea

Now R&R or die


	4. the battle of alpha centuri

Chapter 4

Scene 1

Play dead

Mc: so the Spartan training program was aborted when the covenant found the 4th attempt and destroyed it

Lorenzo: yea

Marine: sir sir

Lorenzo: yes

Marine: sir a covenant raiding party is headed this way

Lorenzo: get those ships out there

Mc: what should I do?

Lorenzo: you stay here and don't let any covenant that board the station live

Mc: understood

Alexis: the amber is getting hit we need support james can you hear me

James: yea my ship is doing damage to there lead ship just try and shake them

Lorenzo: the heilamas cannon is active fireing

The hilamas cannon fires repeatedly destroying covenant cap ships like they were made of paper

Alexis: thanks chiro

Lorenzo: your welcome

Mc: no covenant boarding craft?

James: the lead ship is down we disabled its weapons and engines

Lorenzo: good

A tractor beam pulls the ship into dock and the marines search and destroy all covenant they can find

Marine: sir look what we got

In the hanger there was a stealth raid and 4 mecha phantoms

Lorenzo: nice

Cortana: with this tech our ships will be much better

Lorenzo: yes they will well cortana I got good news for you and the chief the time portal is badly damaged and It will be at least 2 years in repair

Mc: good some free time

1 year later after many minor skirmishes

Scene 2

The battle of alpha centuri

Alexis: master chief it would be best if you stayed on chiro for now

Mc: ok

Alexis: good ok docking clamps off its time for me to rejoin the rest of the 3rd fleet

Alexis: terra defender we are good to go

Terra defender: don't call me by my ships name call me Kate

Alexis: whatever Kate

Kate: all ships move out

The ships use a space fold rupture to get to alpha centuri

Kate: there it is the covenant shipyard of alpha centuri lets take it down

All the ships in the 3rd fleet engage the covenant forces and seem to be winning

Alexis: there ships are falling into formation on no specific object

Kate: all ships enter alpha formation

The ships move into a sphere surrounding the covenant fleet and open fire and the covenant seem defenceless

Kate: this is way to easy

Just then a space fold rupture opened and a covenant support fleet came through

Kate: fire fire fire don't let them attack

But they were to late the covenant ships opened fire and began decimating the human ships

Kate: we are doomed

Alexis: no we got a chance

Kate: fall back to the fold area

Alexis: what

Kate: do it

Just then the terra defender ran into the covenant ship formation and overloaded its fusion engines destroying some of the ships disabling others and damaging most

James: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alexis: James what your part of the she gasps …… the 2nd fleet

Mike: ok all ships attack

The iron clads artillery array began to fire and began decimating the covenant fleets remaining ships and with the 2nd and 3rd fleets help they finished the fleet

Alexis: on to the shipyards

The fleet went on to the shipyards orbiting alpha centuri and decimated them and the defenceless ships docked at them

Alexis: all ships send pelicans down

A few moments later on the surface at the covenant base

Elite: general the humans have landed they brought there secret weapon

General: what

Elite: the legendary demon

General: what

The general goes totally out of control

General: he will die

Elite: they also brought their newest weapon the scarab X

General: let them come

At the same time at the human drop zone

Lorenzo: the scarab x is truly a marvel of engineering

Mc: yes it is

Lorenzo: what are you doing here I told you to wait on chiro station

Mc: I got lonely

Lorenzo well it don't matter now just get ready we attack the covenant base at daybreak

The end of chapter 4

Yay chapter 4

Ok now I gotta say this read and review r I wont Wright any more chapters ok so R&R k or no continuation


End file.
